The term "linear material" as used herein and in the appended claims is to be understood to mean any such materials as vegetable fiber, animal fiber, mineral fiber, synthetic fiber, metal wire, and the like. In the manufacture of composite pipe material, bar material, and plate material, it has often been the practice heretofore to wind a linear material around a core bar, to impregnate the winding of the linear material with such material as synthetic resin, cement, molten metal, or the like, and to allow such material to harden.
In the heretofore employed winding process, the linear material was wound around the core bar either by rotating the core bar while fixing a reel on which the linear material was wound or by moving the reel about the fixed core bar. However, the conventional winding process described above had serious disadvantages such that:
(1) It was difficult to enlarge the equipment because either the reel or the core bar had to be rotated or moved about;
(2) A continuous operation over a long time was difficult because exchange of the reel and extension of the core bar were necessary;
(3) It was difficult to wind a number of linear materials simultaneously; and
(4) Since the rotating and moving means was relatively complicated in construction and large in size, it was difficult to add thereto apparatuses to perform other working processes simultaneously.